Convicción
by Wissh
Summary: En su primer día, James va a convertirse en el más grande y genial mago que alguna vez pisó Hogwarts. Hombre, porque nadie puede pasar de largo luego de decirle Niñito Torpe e Inútil. ¡No señor! De ahora en adelante, su meta sería restregarle en la cara a aquel idiota su magnanimidad...aunque le costara pronunciar la palabra.


_El Potterverso pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Este fic participa en el reto _Primer Día _del foro "Amor de la Tercera Generación". Y el personaje que me ha tocado es: _**James Sirius Potter.**

* * *

**Convicción**

**Wissh**

* * *

_En su primer día, James va a convertirse en el más grande y genial mago que alguna vez pisó Hogwarts. Hombre, porque nadie puede pasar de largo luego de decirle Niñito Torpe e Inútil. ¡No señor! De ahora en adelante, su meta sería restregarle en la cara a aquel idiota su magnanimidad...aunque le costara pronunciar la palabra._

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos y notó los gruesos cortinajes sobre su cabeza, supo inmediatamente qué hacer. No fue ponerse las gafas, porque James había construido la manía de dormir con ellas pese a las mil y un protestas de su madre, desde que James a los nueve años empezó a llevarse los muros y puertas por delante. Tampoco fue el vestirse o cepillarse los dientes. Ni mucho menos salir de la cama. No. Lo primero que hizo James al despertarse, fue saltar. Saltar y saltar sobre la gruesa colcha de su cama. Su nueva cama, porque ese era su primer día en Hogwarts, la escuela de Magia y Hechicería más famosa y más genial del mundo. No, del universo. No, de todo el universo…del…

―¡Haz el favor, Potter! ¡Aún no sale el sol!

¿Cómo era su nombre? _Byer-algo, creo. _Le caía algo gordo. Sus cejas de dos centímetros de grosor iban muy juntas desde que James lo llevaba conociendo, dando la sensación de estar siempre muy enojado. Como si le diera asco el aire o algo. _Creo que va a ladrarme, _pensó divertido James, quien ya había determinado que realmente no le agradaba el niño y por eso siguió saltando. Justo como intuyó desde un inicio James, el chico junto las cejas hasta unificarlas en un profundo ceño fruncido y abrió la boca para decir lo que pensaba. No logró decir la gran cosa. A su lado, su otro compañero se despertó ante el alboroto, detuvo los posibles insultos que pugnaban por salir de la boca de _Byer-algo_ y miró a James tocando el techo con la cabeza.

―¿Por qué saltas? ―preguntó, tallándose los ojos con pereza. _Byer-algo_ lo miró boquiabierto. ¿Despiertos sin aún salir el sol y este va y pregunta eso? James dejó de saltar y con las gafas ladeadas, tambaleándose sobre su nariz porque _¡hombre, jamás voy a acostumbrarme a usar estas cosas!, _pensó en la pregunta. Ese era una buenísima pregunta, ¿por qué saltaba? También era una pregunta muy fácil, pese al tiempo que James se dio para contestarla.

¿Por qué saltaba sobre su cama? _¿Por qué mamá no está y puedo hacerlo? _

Esa era una respuesta válida y honesta. Pero no era la respuesta correcta que James pensaba le hacía justicia a sus intenciones.

―Porque sí. ¡Hombre, esto es Hogwarts!

_Byer-algo_ y el niño soñoliento observaron a James, sin parar de saltar, rascándose la barbilla con expresión oriunda y con las gafas bailandole sobre la nariz luego de decir semejante perla.

―¡¿Es en serio?! ―espetó _Byer-algo_ aturdido. A su lado, el otro niño soltó una risita floja que se convirtió en bostezo. James sólo se encogió de hombros y siguió saltando―. ¿De verdad? ¿Vas a seguir saltando? ―_Byer-algo _no acababa de creérselo aún cuando James descubrió que si saltaba con más fuerza y echaba los pies hacia adelante, lograba dar una vuelta entera hacia atrás.

Con dos vueltas más tarde, ambos niños seguían mirando a James saltar. Uno entre la indignación y la sorpresa, el otro…rascándose los ojos y bostezando de ratos.

―La verdad es que se ve divertido ―dijo con una sonrisa adormilada.

―No lo alientes y vuélvete a dormir ―rumió _Byer-algo_ antes de volver a cubrirse con el cobertor hasta el cuello y cerrar los ojos. Al diablo Potter y sus locuras, él quería seguir durmiendo. El otro niño bostezó de nuevo y miró a sus compañeros. James saltaba, sin las gafas que habían caído al suelo, mientras que el otro chico dormía pero con las cejas muy pegadas y fruncidas. Ciertamente aún era muy temprano, sólo ellos estaban despiertos. El cuarto chico con el que compartían habitación aún roncaba. Se fijó nuevamente en James y se encogió de hombros, luego recostó la cabeza sobre la almohada y cayó profundamente dormido, como si jamás se hubiera despertado.

Pero James siguió saltando.

Vale, les había mentido. Saltaba, pero no precisamente por estar por primera vez en Hogwarts o por hacer algo que su madre encontraría inadecuado. Sus razones iban más allá. Más allá de las razones que un niño de once años, un niño de once años como James, podría tener. _Porque voy a ser el mejor mago conocido que alguna vez pisó Hogwarts, caray. _Ese era su objetivo. Su objetivo de siempre, de siempre desde que alguien, _alguien-que-no-quiero-mencionar,_ dijo que era tan torpe que Hogwarts se avergonzaría de tenerlo de alumno. _Vas a quedar tan idiota cuando te tengas que tragar tus palabras, que voy a rodar de barriga al suelo de la risa por ver tu cara. _Ya lo iba a ver, en ese primer día de Hogwarts le iba a demostrar a ese tarugo que no era ningún torpe. _Hombre, voy ser el más grande de todos los tiempos, ya lo verás. _

Saltó, pero con más fuerza. Con decisión y aplomo por sus inquebrantables convicciones de dar una debida y merecida lección.

A su lado, _Byer-algo_ rezongó algo, pero no se despertó ni dijo algo para detenerlo; un par de minutos conviviendo con ese niño Potter le demostraron que era inútil ir contra esa marea embrutecida.

Se hicieron las seis con veinte y James ya había dejando de saltar. Incluso se había vestido, con una pulcritud que lograría hacer llorar a su madre. Camisa dentro de las pretinas, puños abotonados y túnica impecable. Las gafas siguieron bailándole sobre la nariz, _¡cochinas cosas, horribles aparatos, maldición! _Y el pelo le apuntaba a todos lados, dándole la apariencia de un cepillo pelirrojo electrizado. Pero estaba tan impecable que daba miedo. Hasta se había lavado la cara luego de cepillarse los dientes. Su madre siempre le devolvía al lavabo cuando le veía la boca y el mentón chorreando agua y pasta de dientes, pero con los ojos cundidos de lagañas.

―¿No duermes? ―preguntó _Byer-algo, _muy fastidiado, cuando su cuerpo sintió que era la hora prudente para empezar el día. James no respondió. Ni siquiera lo oyó, la verdad. A veces, James era de oídos selectivos y monofónicos, tendiendo a no prestar atención cuando se le hablaba de algo que ni por asomo cumple los requisitos para llamar su interés. Sólo olvidó deliberadamente atarse las trenzas de sus viejos y amados zapatos de lona color naranja chillón, recogió su mochila de los Chuddle Cannons la que le había regalado su tío Ron la navidad pasada, y salió disparado cual cohete de la habitación. Si hubiera oído la pregunta de _Byer-algo_ le habría dicho que acostumbraba a madrugar todos los días. Una inusual costumbre para un niño de once años, un niño de once años como James que tiene ya muy clara sus convicciones.

_Byer-algo_ murmuró hostiles insultos y se levantó de la cama. Le iba a costar mucho trabajo hacerse la idea de convivir con ese niño tan extraño.

James bajó corriendo las escaleras Esquivando los últimos tres escalones hasta aterrizar en la Sala Común. Muy temprano para que hubieras personas ahí, supuso viendo sólo a dos chicas de unos años mayores charlando en una esquina y al otro lado de la Sal Común su primo Louis, ocupando el sillón frente al hogar encendido. No era su primo favorito. Si hubiera sido Fred, Victorie o incluso Molly, ni hablar de Teddy que ya no cursaba Hogwarts, su alegría habría sido mayor, porque los cerebritos sabelotodo hacían una combinación conflictiva con James. Sin embargo, se acercó a él. Un primo es un primo y James ya se había aburrido de estar solo.

―¡Buenos días, Lou!

―Buenos días, James

Louis, como siempre, ni se inmutó por su presencia. Sobre su regazo reposaba un libro sobre algo que James desconocía. Parecía estar rezando, murmurando las palabras que seguramente estaban en esos párrafos constreñidos, rodeados por ilustraciones nada agradables.

― ¡¿Hombre, qué es eso?! ―exclamó, señalando horrorizado la imagen de una mujer con la cabeza siendo divida en dos diagonalmente producto de la ingesta de un líquido en un caldero de muy mala pinta―. ¡Es genial! ―Pese a su rostro asqueado, James realmente encontraba fascinante la existencia de algo capaz de hacer algo así. Vale, se veía…algo espeluznante, pero su padre ya le había informado de lo que algunos hechizos, o pociones, eran capaces de hacer. Louis, exento de tener a James respirándole sobre la nuca pasó la página de su libro. Una nueva imagen: un hombre se deformaba, aparentemente con mucho dolor, hasta convertirse en un sapo. _¡Hombre, habiendo animales más fenomenales y viene este y se convierte en un sapo! ―_Qué aburrido, ¿no podía convertirse en una pantera? ¿O un león? ¡Hombre, un león! ¡Eso te cagaría del susto! ―Prorrumpió entre risotadas que se confundían con berreos de nariz, logrando que Louis empezara ya a notar su presencia gruñendo―. Por cierto, Lou, ¿qué lees?

Louis quiso responder. El tonito que el niño consideraba como habitual en todos los que lo consideraban una especie retrasado, pugnó por salir disparado de la boca de Louis, pero James tomó cartas sobre el asunto y le arrebató el libro. Escudriñándolo de arriba abajo, pasando las páginas, maravillándose a la vez que se aterraba de las ilustraciones del libro. Louis suspiró. Se venía una temporada muy larga ahora que James asistía a Hogwarts. Sólo Victorie y Fred le encontraban la gracia. Merlín, su hermana era la única que creía adorable la efervescencia inagotable de James. Ni hablar de Fred, quien no ponía resistencia para alentar y aplaudir las gracias del niño.

Y aunque honestamente Louis encontraba un poco refrescante y divertido su manera de ser…debía de admitir que cambiaba de opinión cuando le tocaba ser su víctima.

―James, devuélveme el libro ―dijo con su tono de _no-me-hagas-molestar, _perfecto para lidiar con James. Lo había aprendido de Teddy, quien a su vez lo aprendió de tía Ginny.

―¿De qué es? ―preguntó el niño, sentándose a su lado en el sillón, con el libro aún en las manos. Y con los coloridos y brillantes zapatos sobre los cojines. _Hombre, mamá no está aquí, hay que aprovechar, ¿no?_

―De mi clase de Pociones. Ahora, James, haz el favor y… ―el libro cayó sobre su regazo de mala manera. Louis habría hecho un merecido reclamo, si James no hubiera salido disparado de la Sala Común dejando una estela brillante y naranja tras sus pies.

―¿Ese era James? ―Se trataba de Victorie. Con el pelo húmedo y las mangas de la túnica arremangadas hasta los codos, la chica se acercó hasta su hermano quien volvía a su lectura interrumpida.

―Sí.

―Me lo imaginé, esos zapatos son inconfundibles.

Louis quiso estar de acuerdo, pero prefirió seguir con su estudio.

* * *

Pociones. Oh. Eso sonaba…_jodi-absolu-tremen-da-mente_ _genial_.

Se sirvió más tocino y pasó de largo la bandeja con panecillos de canela. James odiaba la canela. Y mucho. Tomó el Cronograma de Clases que Neville, el _casi-tío_ que iba a cenar a su casa en Navidad, le había entregado apenas tomó asiento en el amplio mesón de Gryffindor del Gran Comedor. Ese día tenía Pociones con los de Slytherin, doble turno, después de Herbolaria.

Quería ver Pociones. Tenía urgencia por saber si esa poción en el libro de Lou era capaz de convertir a las personas en algo más que un roñoso y aburrido sapo. O en otra persona. _¡Hombre! ¡Si lograra convertirme en alguien bebiendo una poción, estaría de muerte! _Si. Pociones sonaba como una materia a la que James podría aficionarse. Además, las pociones se hacen con calderos, ¿no? _¡Obviamente, tonto!_ Pues entonces estaba chupadísimo. ¡Iba a ser el mejor hacedor de Pociones en el mundo! _¡Y voy a utilizar todos los calderos de la tienda de ese tonto para que no quepa duda de lo genial que soy!_

―¡Hola! ―Exclamó James, a medio tragar su tocino, a _Byer-algo_ cuando tomó asiento frente a él. El otro chico, el que ocupaba la cama junto a _Byer-algo, _también llegó y se sentó junto a James―. Tengan, son los Cronogramas.

―¡Ostras, tenemos Transfiguración a primera hora! ―Exclamó el niño a su lado, entre mirando su horario y sirviéndose avena―. Mi mamá dice que es difícil. Pero a ella le dio clases la directora McGonagall

―¿La abuelita arrugada que dio el discurso de bienvenida?

―No seas grosero, Potter, ella es la directora. Más respeto ―James obvio cual sordo la lección de modales de _Byer-algo_, quien gruñó algo en desaprobación pero siguió comiendo su cereal. Una interacción entre ambos que se haría habitual con el pasar de los años.

―Ahora lo da la profesora Hudson. Me dijeron que es muy dura, pero sólo con los de Slytherin. Y que siempre regala puntos a Hufflepuff porque es la Je…

―¿Quién da Pociones? ―Interrumpió James, nada interesado por los momentos en la profesora de Transfiguración.

Se había olvidado el detalle del maestro cuando miró su Cronograma y James quiso saber, imperativamente, quién sería la persona que lo ayudaría a convertirse en el mejor hacedor de pociones de la historia y del mundo.

Ambos niños tragaron sus desayunos, nerviosos, y miraron el mesón de los Profesores. A tres puestos de la ancianita que James reconoció como la directora, estaba un sombrío tipo que desayunaba en silencio, ignorando la charla unilateral del sujeto hablador y risueño de junto. Parecía enojado, o quizás asqueado. Como si le diera asco comer lo que fuera que estuviera en su plato. _De seguro son panecillos de canela._

―Baltazar Brookwood ―dijo otro niño, tomando asiento junto a _Byer-algo_ antes de coger un plato lleno de tortitas con miel. El otro integrante del grupo con quien James tenía que compartir habitación. Si no se equivocaba se llamaba _Martin-o-algo_―. Hola, me llamo Ralf Martin, ¿cómo…?

―¡Si, si! ¡Ajá, yo me llamo James! ¡Él, _Byer-algo_ y él, Dormilón! Ahora, ¿cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

―De verdad eres único, Potter ―refunfuñó fastidiado _Byer-algo, _quien en realidad se llamaba Joe Byerley. Dormilón, o mejor dicho, Adam Wilde, sonrió a medias, intentado averiguar si sentirse ofendido o divertido por la brusca manera que James tenía para tratar a las personas―. ¿No leíste el Cronograma? Se llama Baltazar Brookwood, idiota.

―Y es muy malo ―dijo Ralf, volviendo en sí luego de quedar momentáneamente aturdido gracias a la abrupta presentación de James―. Mi hermano mayor, Eddie, me dijo que es un tipo muy cruel. Y que una vez hizo llorar a un chico de Ravenclaw por haber puesto en orden incorrecto los ingredientes de una poción. Dice que es igual de malo con los de Slytherin, siendo el Jefe de esa casa.

―Hoy tenemos pociones, ¿no? ―preguntó Adam, perdiendo repentinamente el apetito.

Los otros dos asintieron, mirando sus horarios abatidos. James no. _¡Vamos! Con lo mala leche que deben ser las pociones, de seguro ese tipo notó que la poción de ese chico le podría hacer daño con los ingredientes en un orden que no es. ¡Pero qué niñita tan llorona! _Para James se trataba de lógica pura. Si la embarras, la embarras feo. Punto. Y habiendo visto las ilustraciones del libro de Lou, embarrarla en Pociones era signo de ser un gran imbécil suicida.

Pero James no puso al tanto a sus compañeros de su opinión. De hecho, mientras ellos se veían poco entusiastas ante la idea de tener su primera clase de pociones, James se sentía impaciente. Impaciente de llegar a esa clase, absorber todo cuanto fuera dicho y tener un millón de cosas que contarle al grandísimo idiota que osó en decirle _Tarugo-inútil-y-torpe,_ el día que fue a comprar su material escolar para su primer día en Hogwarts en el callejón Diagon.

Esa noche se le acabarían las cintas de la grabadora que guardaba celosamente en su baúl de tanto que tendría que decirle. _¡Espera y veras! _

A la velocidad de un soplido.

Así pasó el tiempo para cuando James estuvo ocupando asiento en la primera fila del Aula de Pociones en las Mazmorras. Era el único en esa fila de mesas. Sus nuevos amigos, aunque _Byer-algo_ se resistiera, aterrados al igual que todos los demás, ocuparon las mesas de atrás. Arrinconados e incómodos que parecía ridículo ver a, por los menos veinte niños, pegados y muy juntos contra la pared. Hasta los de Slytherin se veían nerviosos, mirando hacia los rincones como si una bandada de Dementores fueran a aparecer por los rincones.

_¡Hombre! Cualquiera cree que nos vas a dar clase un Basilisco._

No era Basilisco, pero actuaba tan intimidante como uno.

Como una sombra, Baltazar Brookwood, casi se materializó entre la oscuridad, quitándole por lo menos un par de años de vida a sus alumnos. No a James. La verdad era que se estaba preguntando algo más importante. _¿Por qué camina tan chistoso? _Una pierna rígida que lo hacía tambalear y renquear hasta posarse a medio metro de la mesa de James. Miró a los demás, esperando que hubiera otra persona que también lo hubiera notado, pero todos estaban muy ocupados sintiendo miedo.

Vestido por una túnica negra que ocultaba un anticuado traje verde botella, el cabello cano y muy corto, una barba de perilla, guantes oscuros de piel de dragón y una expresión de _prefiero-sacarme-los-ojos-con-la-varita-que-estar- aquí_, incluso James tuvo que admitir que era algo espeluznante.

Hasta que se fijó en la sortija de oro que pendía de su cuello, la casi imperceptible cicatriz en el mentón y el hecho de que tuviera un ojo azul y el otro gris.

El gris de un ciego. Porque James sabía de esas cosas. Conocía muy bien ese particular color de ojos.

―¿Qué es un Bezoar y para qué sirve? ―preguntó de repente, haciendo retumbar los muros de la mazmorra con una voz muy de ultratumba, acuchillando con la mirada al montón de niños que le miraban atrás con expresiones aterradas. Como si acabara de lanzarse una maldición en vez de una pregunta que James consideraba estúpida. _¡Hombre, por Merlín! ¡Serán batracios, pero si esa es fácil!_

Digan lo digan, James era un buen oyente de las conversaciones cuando estas le interesaban. Quizás se viera distraído, con las gafas siempre bailándoles sobre la nariz como si fueran a saltar, pero él siempre prestaba atención. Y esa pregunta en especial se la sabía porque ya se lo había dicho _el-tarugo-aquel_ un día que lo acompañó a hacer un mandando en la Droguería del Callejón Diagon. Miró a sus espaldas, cerciorándose de que realmente estudiaba con una cuerda de tarados y levantó la mano con una expresión de _¡Hombre, me decepcionan!_

Baltazar Brookwood no lo vio venir. De hecho, dio un pasó hacía atrás, sorprendido a la vez que se percataba que realmente había una niño sentando en la primera fila de su clase. Un niño muy despeinado, de cabello pelirrojo, muy oscuro y con las gafas mal puestas sobre una nariz pecosa, que levantaba la mano con la mirada fija y decidida en él.

Eso era nuevo. Levantó la ceja y escudriñó al chiquillo. James ni se inmutó. Todo lo contrario, empezaba a fastidiarse de que no le diera la palabra y sólo lo estuviera mirando. _¡¿Vamos, hombre, qué esperas?! ¡Me voy a hacer viejo aquí y luego tendrán que amputarme el brazo! _

―¿Señor…?

―Potter, profesor. James Potter.

James contó tres segundos para que los cuchicheos y murmullos llegaran. ¡Típico! Quiso mandarlos todos a la mierda, pero no lo vio pertinente. Su madre normalmente le regañaba cuando era así de grosero con las personas que se tomaban demasiado en serio su procedencia paterna, y estaba seguro de que el profesor tampoco encontraría agradable una acción tan infantil. _Tú meta, hombre, tú meta. Ignóralos. _

―James Sirius Potter ―murmuró Brookwood y James asintió impaciente. Pasando de largo la expresión…extraña…que compuso el maestro luego de pronunciar su nombre. Como si le recordara algo, algo que no se sabría decir si era malo o bueno―. Bien, supongo que sabe la respuesta.

―Sí, profesor ―¡Agh! Le fastidiaba ser educado. Eran tan molesto serlo―. Es una piedra que se encuentra en el estómago de una cabra y sirve como un poderoso antídoto para muchos venenos.

―Bien.

_¡¿Bien?! ¡¿Solo bien?! _James se mordió los labios. Se merecía un aplauso, por Merlín. No un simple _bien. _

―Presumo entonces que no todo está perdido en esta clase, cinco puntos para Gryffindor ―volvió a murmurar y esta vez James si lo escuchó. Porque se lo estaba diciendo a él, sólo a James, y porque Brookwood le estaba regalando, con su mirada espeluznante y mitad ciega, la primera muestra de aprobación sincera en sus pocos años de docencia en Hogwarts. Más allá del puntaje que le estaba dando.

James no lo sabía pero fue suficiente para él olvidar el pobretón _bien _que recibió de su parte por su respuesta. Ya se había ganado al profesor de Pociones, ya tenía comprado el boleto a ser el Mejor Mago hacedor de Pociones del mundo. Ya tenía con qué refregarle en la cara a aquel idiota su grandeza.

_¿Quién es el torpe ahora?_

―¿Cómo demonios sabias la respuesta? ―preguntó luego Joe Byerley en el almuerzo.

Adam y Ralf habían secundado la pregunta, asintiendo en sintonía, realmente intrigados pero no tan valientes como para preguntar.

No querían ser injustos con James, pero la verdad era que el chico distaba mucho de aparentar ser alguien…con muchas luces. De hecho, en las dos clases antes de Pociones, Trasfiguración y Herbolaria, se la pasó rascándose la nariz bañada en pecas y haciendo garabatos en su libreta con las gafas a punto de caérseles. Pero James no se dio por aludido ante el tono acusador de Joe. Sólo siguió mordisqueando su sándwich de queso asado, con expresión vacía, como si no lograra entender la pregunta.

Y realmente no la entendía.

―Hombre, si estaba muy fácil.

Dicha declaración los dejó perplejos.

―Pe-pero, ¿no te dio miedo?

―¿Miedo? ¿Por qué habría de darme miedo? ―preguntó James, mirando a Adam honestamente extrañado por su pregunta―. Ni que fuera un morti…un mortifugo, morgatigo, mortadela…

―Mortifago, idiota.

―Sí, eso. Gracias, Byerley, tú si eres inteligente.

―Y tú muy idiota.

Ni Adam, ni Ralf, mucho menos Joe, supieron comprender como James, justamente James, fuera incapaz de ver lo obviamente aterrador que era Baltazar Brookwood. Pero viéndolo devorar un pastel de jamón con expresión ausente, soltando migajas sobre la libreta de Joe, los tres niños prefirieron seguir el día como si nada. Empezaban a hacerse la idea de que probablemente fuera algo inútil tratar de entender a James Potter en ese primer día en Hogwarts. Quizás, con el tiempo, lograran descifrarlo pero viéndolo saludar a los gritos a una chica de último año que le respondió con una sonrisa tímida, mirando avergonzada a James saltar sobre el asiento, hablando con la boca llena de jamón, los tres dejaron de intentar comprenderlo por lo que restó del día.

Pese a irse a la cama, después de la fastuosa cena de un Primer día en Hogwarts, algo cansados de un día tan "particular" en compañía de James. Vale, que él no era ninguna especie de monstruo. De hecho, caía bien, la cosa era su facilidad para confundir y ser atorrante de veras. Aunque eso sólo le molestara a Joe y no a los demás. Y tan cansados estaban, que no se percataron de la ausencia de James al estar bajo las sábanas.

―…entonces yo dije: hombre, esa está muy fácil. Y él dijo: excelente, señor Potter, se ha ganado mi respeto y absoluta admiración antes sus grandes conocimientos, veinte puntos para Gryffindor. Así que ya vez: soy demasiado genial. Y voy a utilizar todos los calderos de tu fea tienda para que no te quepa duda de que soy magna…manimo, magnmo, manfo, maninimo… ¡Bueno, que soy muy, pero muy grande, hombre! Espero tu respuesta diciendo que lo sientes y admites mi grandeza. Por cierto, aquí en Hogwarts el cielo se ve igual que allá, hay muchas estrellas y está muy oscuro. Es algo bonito, si ignoras el espeluznante bosque que hay aquí, pero supongo que sigue siendo lo mismo: muchos puntos brillantes alrededor de un círculo enorme luminoso, pero no tanto como el sol. Hombre, que tampoco voy calcinarme los ojos para explicarte cómo es. Y un oscuro fondo que es como azul y morado, aunque todos digan que es negro. Posdata: dile "Hola" al señor V. y a tu abuelo un: "espero que le caiga un caldero encima" de parte de James Sirius Potter. ¡Cambio y fuera, perdedor!

Sacó la cinta de su grabadora mágica y la echó en el sobre. De haber sido el día más largo, James habría utilizado más cintas. Ni modo. Esperaba que con una fuera suficiente para hacerle entender a aquel tonto su innegable genialidad.

Aseguró el pliego de pergamino con un clip que encontró abandonado en la mesa y notó al fin que estaba solo en la Sala Común. Vale, no tan solo. Fred roncaba en el sillón junto a la chimenea, rascándose la barriga y emitiendo gorgoritos hechos con saliva en pleno sueño profundo.

A James le gustaba ese lugar. Su padre, que siempre hablaba maravillas de Hogwarts, le había detallado muy bien ese sitio. Los tapices en los muros, el fuego cálido de la chimenea, los cómodos sillones y el ambiente ameno, con olor a dulce y bromas que James sabía reconocer como el de su hogar.

_Hombre, esto es como estar en casa. Pero mucho mejor._

Pensó James, haciendo a un lado, por primera vez en el día, la retahíla de pensamientos que conformaban su inquebrantable convicción de querer ser el mejor ante los que dudan de él. Dejando muy en claro ese punto para sí mismo, James recogió sus cosas y se fue a la cama dando por terminado el mejor primer día en Hogwarts del mundo. Él próximo _mejor-requete-súper-genialinísimo _mago de la Historia tenía que irse a descansar.

* * *

Awww. Miento si digo que no aproveché esta oportunidad para seguir haciendo preludios de mi próximo fic largo sobre James. Me resulta irresistible, no lo puedo evitar. Si hay dudas sobre quién ese "Extraño" al cual James le tiene manía, échense una vueltecita por "No me caes bien, niño", mi otro fic sobre James, pese a que _este James _en particular_,_ esté, a mi parecer, mejor y más trabajado que el _James_ del otro fic, O.ó

¿Reviews? :)


End file.
